


THIRD EYE

by breadfruit



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Allergies to Feelings, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, American Horror Story Coven wrote it first, Attempt at Humor, Crack Treated Seriously, Eventual Smut, M/M, Mutual Pining, Voodoo, irresponsible use of witchcraft, listen i don't know what the kids are tagging these days
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-05-21 04:06:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14908010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breadfruit/pseuds/breadfruit
Summary: Jaehyun is dreading the label of the most boring witch in the coven and Johnny's the unwilling Voodoo practitioner who can probably help him out.





	1. that original lifeline

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of getting out of bed so here ya go. This was originally supposed to be Southern Gothic tragedy but now. I had a lot of fun with this opening and I've got a lot planned so let's hope I don't chicken out. Listen to Third Eye by Florence and the Machine and Rhiannon by Fleetwood Mac of course.

It’s not the first time Jaehyun has felt insecure about his “inherent gifts”. Taeil had urged them to refer to their abilities as such to encourage positive connotations with their identity, but the vocabulary substitution is reminiscent of therapy, according to Ten. Jaehyun takes his word for it because Ten’s older and cool. He dyes his hair and owns three different kinds of eyeliner. 

 

“In the pantry, behind the canned San Marzano tomatoes,” he says after gazing at the pebbles Taeil’s dropped on the table between them. 

 

“Which shelf?” 

 

“Third. The wall opposite the door.” 

 

“And what’s the object?” 

 

Jaehyun gnaws his bottom lip, cheek pressed to his palm in concentration. 

 

“A second generation sea witch’s gold coin. Given to her by her lover.” 

 

“Excellent work.” Taeil gifts him a soft smile and despite the biting reminder of how boring _knowledge through divine means_ truly is, Jaehyun can’t help but smile back. His divination makes for peaceful bi weekly check-ins with Taeil.When he first moved into the house it would be guessing the colors and shapes on face down cards, his six year-old self eager to achieve and earn ice cream sundaes in the process. Green triangles, red squares, and purple circles have upgraded to determining the exact location of Taeil’s hoarding habits via pretty rocks. 

 

It was a cool party trick anywhere else, but remarkably unremarkable in the context of a coven. And it’s impossible to not compare when he knows Ten’s in the process of mastering setting fires with his mind and Taeyong’s discovering the extent of his sense manipulation. Even Mark, the youngest of the four of them, has been experimenting with his transmutation from room to room.

 

“Something’s on your mind.” Taeil’s always been the ideal High Priest: patient and knowledgeable without the condescending air that most of the other elder witches have. He’ll float Ten’s coffee mug above his head when it’s too early in the morning and enchant Mark’s earrings with feathery touch so he’s giggling throughout the day. The only time Taeil faltered was when a twelve year-old Jaehyun asked him what a blowjob was after overhearing Taeyong on the phone. 

 

Either way, he’s never been afraid to ask Taeil questions. He just doesn’t want to seem ungrateful.

 

“Is this all I’ll be able to do?” It’s vague and sudden but Taeil seems to get the point. The eldest never prods or anything like that, which Jaehyun liked. 

 

“The texts say that being of the East entails great power, but requires endless patience.” When Jaehyun looks unconvinced Taeil just sighs. “You’re still young, Jaehyun. It may be difficult to watch the other members of your coven develop abilities outside of the divine, but you’re essential to the balance of this coven and the survival of our kind just as much as Ten or Taeyong or Mark.” 

 

Jaehyun just nods, pursing his lips because yeah, he gets that its all part of the grand scheme of whatever elder goddess, but he wants to at least read minds or something. 

 

“Besides, you’re the only one who can cast Descensum. That’s pretty neat, right?” 

 

_Neat_. Right. 

 

— 

 

Ten flicks his own forehead and Jaehyun winces, rubbing his own newly reddened skin. “Totally unnecessary abuse of your power.”

 

“You seem distracted, peaches.” 

 

“I talked to Taeil today about my abilities. He pretty much said I’m destined to be a glorified GPS.” Jaehyun looks to Ten, pouting. “You could be a superhero with the whole voodoo doll thing. And now your pyrokinesis is developing too. I’m happy for you and all, I just…” He sighs and presses his forehead to the mahogany dining table with a **thump**. 

 

The older witch pets his dark honey hair sympathetically. “Oh come on, Jae. Your ability is super practical! I’d love to be able to find my phone after a night out.” Ten’s the witch of the South, the direction associated with physical harm. It’s edgy so Ten likes the title. Taeil’s always been worried about what abilities will develop outside of what is predicted by the ancient texts and how such abilities could manifest. They’ve got a betting pool but they don’t tell Ten about it. 

 

“Thanks, I guess,” Jaehyun replies. Ten pulls out a cigarette and lights it, one hand still entwined in Jaehyun’s unfairly soft hair as he takes a drag. “Should you be using your newfound mind fire so close to your face? And my face?” but he makes no effort to move because Ten’s fingers feel good on his scalp. 

 

“Don’t worry about it.” So he doesn’t, just pouts and lets Ten pet him. 

 

“You’re not supposed to be smoking in the house.” Taeyong scolds flatly as he walks into the kitchen. Ten hums in acknowledgement, blatantly staring at Taeyong’s ass as he continues to smoke in the house. 

 

“I like the blonde, Yong. Looks nice,” Jaehyun says in an attempt to dissipate the weird sexual tension. He knows Taeyong and Ten must have broken up, it’s the only reason why Taeyong dyes his hair. But he also knows that Mark accidentally transmuted himself into the storage closet where Ten was suckingTaeyong off so it’s all a little confusing right now. 

 

“Aw. Thanks love. And yeah, Ten and I are currently broken up. Who ate my Haagen Dazs?” He’s eyeing the inside of their freezer with soccer mom brand exhaustion. 

 

This seems to snap Ten out of his fixation with Taeyong’s ass. “Wait, we are? I thought you were joking this morning.” 

 

“Totally invasive of you to read my mind without my permission _but_ I guess we’re just using our abilities whenever wherever from now on.” Jaehyun throws his hands up dramatically. Taeyong’s of the West, Jaehyun’s oppositional half, with connotations of the mind and extreme nosiness. 

 

“I don’t need to be a mindreader to know what you’re thinking, sweetie pie.” It’s the maternal instincts, Mark would tell him right about now. Taeyong doesn’t humor Ten with a response. “Seriously, though. Who ate my ice cream?” 

 

“I’ll eat something else of yours to make up for it.” Ten waggles his eyebrows suggestively and eyes Taeyong up and down. Jaehyun is uncomfortable but not surprised.

 

“I’m going to Dairy Queen.” Taeyong shut the fridge door looks at Jaehyun. “Wanna tag along? I’ll buy you a Dilly Bar.” The last part is all sing song to be tempting. 

 

“No amount of Dilly Bars will cure my existential crisis,” Jaehyun whispers hopelessly. 

 

“I mean. I’ll get you some chicken strips too.” 

 

A giggling Mark walks through the kitchen door with Yukhei in tow, the taller nuzzling the fresh hickeys on his neck. Mark stops dead in his tracks when he spots the three of them, blushing up to his ears. “Uh, hey guys. Was there a meeting scheduled or something?” 

 

“Nope. Do you two need condoms?” Ten’s made it his mission in life to embarrass Mark. As the youngest tries to splutter out an answer Taeyong tugs on Jaehyun’s arm. 

 

“Come on, let’s go get baptized by Dairy Queen’s healing hands.” 

 

“Woah, wait. You guys are going to Dairy Queen. TFTI.” Yukhei looks utterly betrayed. They’ve all come to the conclusion (without much of Mark’s input) that they like the kid. He’s a frat boy at the university in town and pretty chill with the fact that his boyfriend’s a powerful being with ancient pagan roots. He and Mark have been dating for a few months. Yukhei told Jaehyun that he thinks it’s cute that Mark goes invisible when he’s shy. 

 

“You’re welcome to join us. We do have a mini van.” Jaehyun has relented to Taeyong’s tugging, but he’s going to be annoying the entire way there. 

 

“Sick.” But then Mark’s looking at Yukhei, betrayal begetting betrayal. 

 

“I thought I was gonna help you study for that _philosophy exam_ you have next week? Remember?” 

 

“This coven’s bond is sacred and I don’t appreciate you lying about you and Yukhei going upstairs to fuck.” Ten adds as a largely ignored foot note.

 

Yukhei looks at Mark like he’s just murdered someone. “But babe. The Jurassic Chomp with Peanut Butter Blizzard. Limited time only.” 

 

“…Alright, we’ll go.” 

 

— 

 

The dilly bar and chicken strips lessen the deep pitted despair but Jaehyun is a natural born complainer so he’s still whining as they take the scenic route through white suburbia. 

 

“Yong, seriously, this is eating away at me. I wanna be cool and dynamic like you guys!” He steals another bite of Ten’s Twix Blizzard, which Taeyong ordered begrudgingly and dutifully all at the same time. 

 

“I know, Jae. But hey, I just manifested the whole illusion thing so there must be something new in store for you soon.” He coos and pinches Jaehyun’s cheek at a stop sign. “And I think you’re super cool no matter what.” 

 

“So you can, like, do genjutsu now? Rad,” Yukhei supplies helpfully from the backseat. 

 

“Divination is like, the most useful ability in our coven, Jae! We all have a secret group chat dedicated to how cool you are.” Mark says matter of factly. 

 

“Really?” He doesn’t mean to sound so hopeful, but.

 

“No. But we will definitely make one when we get home?” Taeyong makes eye contact with Mark through the rear view mirror and nods approvingly. It’s kind of scary how natural Taeyong looks driving a full minivan through the suburbs but Jaehyun doesn’t have a lot of time to think about it before something hits him like a wave of bright white mental indigestion and oh. 

 

“Brake at the green Prius, Yong.” Jaehyun says.

 

“Uh, what?” 

 

“Brake. Up ahead. Seriously. Right before the tree.” 

 

“Are you nauseous or something?” 

 

“Taeyong. _Brake_.” 

 

The eldest does because Jaehyun never uses his whole name. “Okay. I braked— broke? Whatever. You can throw up now I gue—“ 

 

Before he can finish his sentence a mess of wood falls directly in front of their minivan and either Mark or Yukhei or both scream at a frequency known only to aquatic beings. Taeyong stares ahead in shock and blinks into the realization of what just happened. 

 

“Is that a tree house?” 

 

Someone shouts a half-assed apology from the top of the tree and Taeyong just flips them off without looking.

 

“Did I almost get a _house_ dropped on me?” 

 

“Wicked.” 

 

All three of them find some sort of object to throw at Yukhei after he says it.

 

“Who builds a _tree house_ over a _residential street_?” Taeyong has his hands on the wheel and he looks like he’s about to talk to someone’s manager.

 

“I dunno. White people.” Jaehyun thinks he’s valid.

 

“I think I stress farted, guys.” The last time they scared Mark he stress transmuted into an elderly home across town, so it’s not the worst that could have happened. 

 

“Wait.” Taeyong just puts the car in park. “How did you know that was gonna happen? That’s why you asked me to brake?”

 

Jaehyun furrows his brow because he just… did. He saw it happen, but it didn’t. 

 

“I dunno. I just… saw our minivan get crushed by a treehouse? Like, three minutes ago. It kind of felt like gas. But in my head. And it was just a huge flash of bright white light.” It’s not the weirdest thing he’s ever said. Being in a coven normalized very not normal things. 

 

Yukhei screams like he always does when something mildly exciting happens. “Dude, you can totally see the future.” 

 

“What? Is that allowed?” Jaehyun didn’t know that seeing the future was part of the whole job description, but he supposes there’s something divine about avoiding having a house dropped on you.

 

“This sounds… familiar. Wait a sec.” The youngest immediately pulls out his phone and Taeyong squeals. 

 

“There’s our genius Northern Star. Researching ancient texts and whatnot.”

 

Mark blushes and gives his signature Awkward Taeyong Laugh but takes it in stride. “Yeah, dude, it’s The Sight. Seeing the future and sometimes even the past. Like divination on steroids.” Mark shows his phone screen to Jaehyun. “I was reading one of Taeil’s books and it was saying that only one witch every five generations has the ability. This is a big deal.” 

 

The pages Mark’s taken photos of are in the usual cryptic Latin, and from what Jaehyun can understand, The Sight is, as mentioned before, a big deal. “Wait, _thirty years_ to master? What does that mean?” He squints at the text in front of him and is about to swipe but Mark hastily pockets the device once more. 

 

“Uh, I remember it saying that it usually takes thirty years from the first vision for you to be able to manifest visions on command. None of the current high priests and priestesses have The Sight. You have to let Taeil know when we get back. He’ll be so stoked.” Definitely something to brag about at the next gathering, Jaehyun thinks. 

 

It’s more than a little exhilarating to have onset symptoms of being a badass. But it’s also very nerve wracking. Thirty years seemed like such a long time, and if no other witch had it, then how could he better the ability? Taeil is great and powerful, but this is the one ability he doesn’t possess. 

 

Even worse, what if the vision was just a fluke? A weird manifestation of his divination and he’s hyping himself up for nothing? 

 

“Reminder that I can hear your loudass thoughts,” Taeyong teases and pinches Jaehyun’s chin to stop him from gnawing his own lip off.

 

“Sorry. This is just… a lot. I don’t know what to do.” Jaehyun sighs. “I’ll tell him when I know for sure that I have it. I don’t want to embarrass him if he tells the others and it just ends up being some sort of witch hiccup. How do I even test if this is a real thing?” 

 

Yukhei suddenly throws his hackey sack at Jaehyun. It hits him in the ear. 

 

“Ow?” 

 

“Well, you definitely did not see that coming.” Yukhei’s lucky Jaehyun is a pacifist. “But you know you guys aren’t the only magical beings on the block, right?” 

 

Everyone looks at him, waiting for the point. 

 

“Like, you can go to others outside of the witch business for help with this whole sight thing.” 

 

“Uh. Mind giving us some examples?” Taeyong turns to look at Yukhei, perfectly groomed eyebrow raised in curiosity. 

 

“The voodoo dude that lives on Cherry. He has a shop and tells people’s futures and stuff.” 

 

Mark pats his boyfriend’s knee lovingly. “Sounds like a con artist, babe.” 

 

“No, it’s totally legit! One of the pledges from Phi Delta Theta egged his shop once as a dare and now his dick is perpetually limp. Voodoo guy casted something. No doubt.” 

 

Jaehyun has pretty much given up on the whole sight thing, accepting his fate as the most boring witch in the cardinal coven. It was a nice exciting little romp with the extraordinary but he’s not one to take things for granted. Taeyong, somehow, seems convinced by Yukhei’s totally unconvincing university urban legend. 

 

Yukhei hands his phone to Taeyong. “Here’s his instagram. He looks like a morally ambiguous side character from Supernatural, dude. He’s legit.” 

 

“What kind of voodoo king has an Instagram?” Jaehyun asks offhandedly as he watches someone walk by with a very cute dog. Maybe he should just adopt a dog to quell the void. 

 

“Oh, _no way_ ,” Taeyong laughs out as he continues to scroll. “Do you guys remember when Taeil got sad drunk because his witch preschool idea got shot down by the council?” 

 

“Yeah, you sent that video of him rambling about being immortal in the group chat and then Ten memed it.” Mark blinks. “I feel like I missed a step. What does that have to do with this?” 

 

“In the video Taeil mentioned that he wants more immortal soup made by _hot voodoo Johnny._ And this voodoo guy who lives on Cherry? Name is Johnny. And he’s _very_ hot.” He turns the screen to Jaehyun and Jaehyun is suddenly a voodoo expert. Voodoo is so interesting and cool. Voodoo is the best. 

 

Yukhei wasn’t lying about him looking like some sort of cross roads demon— unfairly tall with dark magic bone structure. Jaehyun swallows down whatever embarrassing hormone-driven comment that would have bubbled out of his throat. “So he’s real? I mean, he’s not a con artist?” 

 

“Taeil’s been alive for four hundred years. The books he has me reading said that coven witches can form a truce between select voodoo practitioners for practical purposes despite our shitty history with them. I just didn’t know they were so close to home. And out in the open. Figured you’d have to go into the woods or engage in some other Crucible-esque practice.” Taeyong gives Yukhei back his phone and turns to Jaehyun. “It wouldn’t hurt to try, Jae. And if he ends up being a fake then oh well. We’ll figure something else out.”

 

The eldest witch, as always, has a point. And honestly? The trip alone would be worth seeing that face in person. “Well, when can we go talk to him?” 

 

“His shop’s open tomorrow. I can take you guys there after my class.” Yukhei looks between all of them until Jaehyun nods. 

 

“Yeah, okay. I mean, it’s not like we have anything better to do, right?” Mark and Taeyong shrug in agreement, but despite their attempts at nonchalance they both look more than ready to squeal in delight. 

 

“This is so cool, Jae. You asked for a cool thing to happen and it happened! The divine is totally on your side.” And Mark’s got a point. Jaehyun had never thought about it that way, but maybe the divine played favorites at least a little bit. It never did fail him, after all.

 

“Alright, well, let’s go home and give Ten his Blizzard before he throws a hissy fit.” Taeyong announces before starting up the car and swerving past the mess in front of them. He telekinetically dents the BMW of the people stupid enough to build a tree house on the weakest tree known to man.

 

“Fuck suburbia, honestly.”


	2. i don't believe in god but i believe in this shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your favorite neighborhood coven visits a voodoo corner store. Hijinks abound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter ended up being longer than intended OOPS. sorry if its a little slow. i bumped up the chapter count because i don't know how to shut up. mood music is Evil Eye by Franz Ferdinand.

“Whoever made up the rule that we have to wear all black when we go out needs to keep their advice for the satirical goth cliques in overrated sitcoms,” Taeyong huffs out as he steps over a puddle. His boots are Givenchy and Jaehyun only knows that because the blonde screamed the fact when Ten nearly miscalculated the placement of the intended target— the fireplace— of his pyrokinesis. 

 

“God, you complain less when you’ve got a whole dick up your ass,” Ten comments fondly as he scrolls through his phone. 

 

Mark visibly cringes. “We’re in public, guys.” 

 

“It’s 2018, Mark. The public is very aware that people take it up the ass.” 

 

“This used to be a good Christian coven.” Taeyong sighs.

 

“Yukhei, are we almost there?” Jaehyun cuts in suddenly because he’s positive the if they’re not there in five minutes he’s going to chicken out. There’s no real reason to be nervous. Magic was magic. But. It’s like he’s toeing the edge of a lead painted fence. Semi green cushy grass on one side, unfamiliar greener grass on the other. And he can’t keep straddling the fence because he has baby skin and the fumes are getting to him. 

 

“It’s coming up on the left.” He looks at Jaehyun, briefly stilling the rhythmic swinging of his and Mark’s interlocked hands. “Bro, you good? You look like I did when I saw boobs for the first time.” 

 

“Yeah. Just a little nervous,” he tries to shrug like the cool guy he wants to be but his voice cracks a little so that’s perfect.

 

“I know this and I love you, Jae. You could never do anything wrong,” Taeyong immediately says as if it’s programmed into his very being to validate the younger. “I mean, we’re right here. You’re not doing this alone. And however this all goes: you’re still a badass witch at the end of the day.” 

 

“Yeah dude, what Yong said.” Mark nudges Jaehyun with his shoulder and gives him a tiny smile. 

 

“I’ll try not to slip on everyone’s sap,” Ten sing songs, adjusting his sunglasses. 

 

“We get it, Ten. You’re emotionally unavailable. Can you move onto a less predictable schtick now?”The heat always made Taeyong cranky. Too bad cryokinesis wasn’t in the the cards for them. 

 

“Keep talking dirty to me baby. I’m already sporting a halfer.” 

 

“This is why Taeil only allows us one unsupervised field trip a month,” Mark explains to Yukhei. 

 

“Besides, Jaehyun knows I love his sweet peach tea.” He coos as he pinches the younger’s butt. Jaehyun doesn’t flinch because he _does_ know Ten loves him in his own eccentric, emotionally-reserved way. “Why else would I be walking him to somecorny voodoo dump?”

 

“You don’t know if it’s corny yet. Would it kill you to supply some optimism?” Taeyong jabs. Mark and Jaehyun exchange looks. 

 

“I’m optimistic about the fact that this voodoo guy is about as authentic as the magic mirror at Disneyland.” Sexual tension is one hell of a drug, Jaehyun thinks.

 

“Well Taeil said—“ 

 

“Taeil says a lot of things when he’s drunk. Remember when he drank one too many glasses of pinot noir and went off about Delphine LaLaurie actually being immortal and buried alive under her mansion? I wouldn’t put it past him to say there’s a voodoo king at the tacky hole in the wall on Cherry.” Ten had a point. Not that Jaehyun was totally skeptical about the LaLaurie thing. He had a feeling about it. 

 

“Probably shouldn’t be talking mad shit when we’re right outside his door.” Mark murmurs and Jaehyun’s eyes go wide, stopping mid step to stare at the doorway in front of him. Everybody else stops too. Contrary to his expectations, the shop is not a void of burlap sack dolls and severed chicken heads. It was sort of like a Michael’s craft store if Beetlejuice made some renovations. Then again, the hardcore voodoo stuff was probably stored in the back.

 

“Moment of vulnerability: I’m probably going to vomit.” He admits with slightly wounded pride. Yukhei hits him on the back a little too hard, but it’s very supportive nonetheless. 

 

“Hey man, just keep your cool. You’ve got magic, too.” 

 

“The most he’ll do is splash sugar water on you and burn some Walmart brand incense. And then we can go home and conjure some real power.” Ten clicks his tongue. That comforts Jaehyun and spikes his anxiety levels at the same time. 

 

“Four out of five of us are witches. The odds of him being legit are in our favor.” Taeyong’s evaluation does the same. Jaehyun’s glad he’s wearing black when he feels how much he’s sweating— heat and nerves pricking at his skin. “I’d be happy if he has the power of AC.” The eldest mumbles as an afterthought.Jaehyun knows it should be his cue to step into the shop, but he just needs another second to bask in the familiarity of straddling the fence.

 

Ten huffs, lighting a cigarette as he moves to cross the street. Mark furrows his brow. “Dude, where are you going?” 

 

“Don’t wait up. Text me if I’m not back in time for the inevitable disappointment,” the witch calls over his shoulder. Jaehyun’s not even vaguely surprised. Ten tends to get bored easily and Jaehyun’s learned not to take it personally. He’d be back. Mark makes a move to go after the other but Taeyong rolls his eyes. 

 

“Just let him go, Mark. The pyrokinesis is probably boiling whatever’s left of his brain.” Mark looks horrified. Taeyong gently pats his check to assure that it was mostly a joke. “Jaehyun, are you ready?”

 

No, but he swallows the truth down and nods instead. 

Yukhei goes in first along with Mark, and then Jaehyun being gently coerced by Taeyong (read: pushed by Taeyong) through the door. The inside of the shop smells like pepper and smoke and he’d be lying if he said it’s not just a little corny. 

 

Maybe it’s the divination or maybe it’s the breakfast burrito from that morning, but something stirs inside of him. He’s unsure if the stirring is familiarity or warning. 

 

“Hey, do you guys feel that?” Or lack of _that_ , he should say. Pressing his fingers to a dusty bookshelf of vitality charms, he’s immediately taken aback by the lack of information flooding his brain. Jaehyun had never reached a busy tone when attempting to reach the divine. 

 

“Your impending freakout? Definitely,” Mark taps at where Jaehyun’s left dimple would be. “Just soak in the ambiance, dude. It’skinda homey, isn’t it?” In a deeply ingrained nature sort of way, yeah, Jaehyun supposed it felt homey. Bonfires made him feel the same way, apprehension included. 

 

“This place _is_ pretty sick,” Yukhei comments as he pokes at a mask hanging from the ceiling. 

 

Taeyong approaches the counter near the back of the store, attempting to peek into the backroom for any sign of life. “Not the best customer service, though.” The entire store is empty, Jaehyun notes. It’s not tourist season yet and it’s barely afternoon on a weekday, but it’s still eerie how much of a void this place is. No divination. No presence. Just aesthetic appeal. 

 

“Shouldn’t there be four of you?” 

 

Chaos ensues. Yukhei jumps nearly two feet in the air, Mark either transmutes out of the store or goes invisible, Taeyong engages his lizard brain fight response, and Jaehyun immediately recoils to the ever reliable freeze tactic. 

 

Hot voodoo Johnny is standing in the middle of his storefront, looking like he just rolled out of bed. 

 

Jaehyun attempts communication but it comes out as garbled nonsense fear. 

 

“Were you here the whole time? The hell is wrong with you?!” Taeyong is clutching at his chest. 

 

“This is my store.”

 

“Uh, Mark?” Yukhei calls out. No answer. “I’m gonna go find Mark.” And he does, frantically texting the youngest for some sort of direction when he rushes out the door. 

 

“So is that what witches do? Come into stores to make strange noises at the owner?” Johnny moves behind the counter to turn on the radio. He settles on a station playing Jimi Hendrix.

 

“Ugh, what a bad cliche,” Taeyong scoffs and crosses the store to tug Jaehyun by the arm to the counter. “Also, what did you just call us?” 

 

“Witches. I can smell it on you. Plus the fit kind of gives it away,” he gestures to their Addams-reminiscent outfits. Did they smell? Jaehyun lifts the neckline of his Johnny Cash t shirt for a subtle sniff.

 

“Then you _are_ legit. Or a really good guesser,” Taeyong smiles. Mostly because he was right and Ten was wrong. “So you can help us?” 

 

“Oh, I definitely _can_. Not sure if I _will_ , though.” Johnny reaches down behind the counter for a bell hooks novel to continue reading as if they weren’t there. Taeyong huffs and tugs Jaehyun closer to him. Mama bear mode activated, Jaehyun dreads. He braces himself. 

 

“Wanna elaborate on that point?” 

 

“Does Taeil know you’re here?” 

 

“You know Taeil.” 

 

“You already knew that. Or else you wouldn’t be here. So does he know you’re here or not?” 

 

“Doesn’t matter.” 

 

“So no.” Johnny sighs. “If it were anything within our contract, Taeil would have asked me himself.” 

 

“But if you have a truce with Taeil, you have a truce with our coven. And that means you should help us if we properly compensate you. Or something.” Jaehyun explains before Taeyong can properly pop off. He had read up on witch-voodoo canoodling into the early morning. His anxiety disorder made for efficient cramming. 

 

“Yeah. Totally.” Taeyong is quick to back up Jaehyun. 

 

“Someone’s been doing their homework.” Oh god. “So what’s my proper compensation?” What the fuck were they here for again. Jaehyun cannot recall when Johnny’s staring at him, amused smile tugging at his lips. 

 

“Your ugly, _Tales from the Darkside_ knockoff antique shop _doesn’t_ get burned to the ground,” Ten recommends as he eyes Johnny’s inventory with disgust. Taeyong rolls his eyes so hard Jaehyun’s afraid they might get stuck. Ten doesn’t miss a beat, though, shoving a bottle of cream soda in Taeyong’s hands as he approaches the counter.” So you don’t have an excuse to bitch about the heat anymore.” 

 

The eldest witch purses his lips before relenting a small ‘thank you.’ 

 

“And you must be Glinda the Good Witch,” Johnny announces with blunt boredom, finally tearing his eyes from Jaehyun.

 

“Your mediocre voodoo can’t conjure up some _creative_ pop culture references?” Ten links arms with Jaehyun, Taeyong planted firmly on Jaehyun’s other side. It’s a habit Taeyong and Ten have picked up by being the older witches as well as the only witches with abilities that could inflict actual damage—crowding around him like guard dogs. It’s a little embarrassing but Jaehyun wasn’t going to bring it up.

 

“Overused Oz tropes shouldn’t be your priority if you burned this shop down.” It’s more of a scolding than anything, but Ten scoffs before taking off his sunglasses in the dramatic manner he does everything else in.

 

“Are you threatening me?” 

 

“Says the one who just tried to bargain with arson. Besides, I’m the least threatening power attached to these objects. Trust me.” Cryptic, Jaehyun thinks.

 

“Who’s Papa Legba?”Taeyong tilts his head as he takes a sip of his soda, eyebrows raised in challenge. 

 

Johnny exhales through his nose. “Clairvoyance. Cute.” He closes his book and fidgets behind the counter for something. 

 

Ten looks around. “Where the hell is Mark? And Yukhei? Don’t tell me they’re sucking each other off in the Wendy’s bathroom again.” 

 

“Mark accidentally transmuted somewhere. Yukhei went to find him. Whether or not they got distracted is to be determined.” Jaehyun usually has something on him that belongs to Mark— earbuds or a pen cap— for times like these so he can divine his location. Mark began asking Jaehyun not to have the safety net recently because he wants to be able to force control. The current situation is a microcosm for how well _that’s_ going. Jaehyun makes a mental note to swipe one of Mark’s shoelaces. 

 

“What?” Taeyong suddenly exclaims, and then groans in frustration. “What did you just do? Why can’t I hear anything?” 

 

Jaehyun sees Johnny twirling something on his finger. “Protection charm. Didn’t Taeil tell you it’s rude to read minds without permission?” Well that would be handy, he can’t help but think.

 

“It’s only rude if you have something to hide,” Taeyong shoots back, crossing his arms over his chest. 

 

Before Johnny can reply, Mark and Yukhei are back in the shop, panting as though they both ran there. “Oh my god, dude. What did I miss?” 

 

“Johnny here is being difficult. Probably because he’s afraid we’ll see his micro voodoo and laugh,” Ten ruffles Mark’s hair and leans on the counter. “C’mon. If you show us yours we’ll show you ours.”

 

“No need. I already know about you all. Except you,” he points to Yukhei. “You smell like beer and instant noodles. And nothing that special.” 

 

Yukhei guffaws, raising his hands in surrender. “I know when I’m not wanted. I’ll wait outside.” He gives Mark a peck on the cheek before exiting, but not before popping his head through the door. “Wait. Is it true that you perpetually limped that Phi Delt’s dick?” 

 

“Yes.” 

 

“Rad.” And then he’s out of the shop entirely. 

 

“How do you know about us anyway?” Jaehyun questions slowly, wary of the implications. 

 

“It’s part of the truce. Taeil has to provide me partial profiles on witches in his coven,” Johnny explains and gestures to the four of them. “Divination, pain transference, invisibility, concilium… You’re quite the bunch.” 

 

“So you know why we’re here?” Mark asks. 

 

“No, because this wasn’t part of our contract. And if it _was_ then Taeil would have come to me himself—“ 

 

“You said that if we provide compensation, you’d do something for us, right? So what’s the problem?” Taeyong interjects with a huff. 

 

Johnny hums, running his hands through his dark hair. “I’m coming to realize you don’t have anything I’d want.” 

 

“Do you _want_ me to stab that protection charm through my neck?” Ten threatens with an edge of annoyance, nonexistent patience wearing thin. 

 

Mark cuts in before Ten can dig them further into a hole. “I’m sure we can find something you want. We’re, like, resourceful and powerful and stuff.” 

 

“Listen, if you all want a commemorative keychain or some grade A chicken blood, then I’ll happily supply it through Taeil. The fact that you’re sneaking around is an indicator of how _bad_ an idea it is to do whatever you’re going to actually ask me to do.” He stretches, groaning as his joints pop. “So just run along—“

 

“Please.” Jaehyun hears himself say before he can stop. He can see Ten’s jaw tighten in annoyance. He was a firm believer in witches taking rather than asking, much less begging. Jaehyun was too much of a wimp for the Machiavelli mindset, though. “They don’t need your help. _I_ need your help. If you want to talk terms, I’ll talk to you.” 

 

Johnny finally smiles genuinely. “Now that’s more like it.” He looks past Jaehyun to the other three. “I prefer to consult potential clients in private.” It’s smug, but in a charming way. 

 

Ten isn’t convinced. “We’re a coven, you dead toad. Packaged deal.” 

 

“Anything you say to him you can say to us. No reason to be secretive if everything’s in order.” Taeyong adds, sticking close to Jaehyun. 

 

“Guys,” Jaehyun sighs. “It’s fine. Honestly.” 

 

They both open their mouths to protest but Mark tugs on their sleeves. “Jae’s got this. Let’s just go wait outside. It’ll only take a minute, right?” He looks to Johnny, who gives a nod. “Right. So let’s go.” 

 

“We’ll be right outside. You know what to do if you need us,” Taeyong squeezes Jaehyun’s hand before letting Mark lead him out the door. Ten looks like he needs to light something on fire, but allows himself to get pulled along anyway. 

 

Once he’s alone with Johnny, he exhales a breath he had no idea he was holding. “I’m sorry about them.” It’s not the first time he’s had to apologize for the older witches. 

 

“They’re very… protective,” Johnny observes with an amused smile. “It’s not a bad thing, though. A coven’s bond is more powerful than their collective abilities.” 

 

“Sentimental. No wonder you’re friends with Taeil.” Jaehyun wasn’t sure if ‘friends’ was the right term, but Johnny doesn’t correct him. 

 

“Just because I practice voodoo doesn’t mean I can’t have a soft spot for the family dynamic.” Johnny’s fond, distant stare is too theatrical for Jaehyun not to giggle at. “But on a more serious note, what is it that I can help you with that one of the most powerful high priests on this land mass can’t?”

 

Jaehyun immediately chews at his bottom lip— a telling nervous tick that both Ten and Taeyong have urged him to quit but it’s whatever. “Do you know about The Sight? The ability. Not in general.” 

 

“Yep. Briefly met the last witch to have it about five hundred years ago.” It’s said so casually that Jaehyun almost doesn’t process it fully. 

 

“ _Five_ hundred years ago?” He wasn’t the best at math, but he knows the predicted frequency of the ability is way off from Johnny’s recollection. “The books say it manifests in a witch every one hundred years.” 

 

“That’s a generous estimate. And an estimate based on a thriving witch population rather than one in decline.” Right, the whole _they’re a dying breed_ spiel. It makes the concept of The Sight even more intimidating but that’s balled up with the excitement of it all. Everyone wants to be just a little exceptional. Johnny senses Jaehyun’s buzzing nerves and tilts his head. “You’ve got it. The Sight.” 

 

“Yes— No— I mean, I don’t know. I had a vision yesterday. But it wasn’t super profound or anything like that.” Jaehyun pushes his bangs out of his eyes. “I heard that you predict people’s futures, so I figured you’d know some way to help me get it under control. Or at least confirm that I have it. Taeil… he’s great. But I don’t…” It sucks to say it out loud and Jaehyun thinks it’s totally lame to bear his soul to the hot guy he just met, but he gets the feeling that Johnny values honesty so maybe it’s for the best. “I don’t want to get his hopes up if I end up not being able to handle it. I just wanna be sure that this is something I can do.” 

 

 

Johnny’s quiet, studying Jaehyun’s face a little too thoughtfully. It makes the young witch fidget. He’s not used to being the center of attention so blatantly and the silence has him thinking that Johnny’s about to usher him out or laugh at him or both. 

 

“And you’re Jaehyun, right? Divination, descensum, etcetera?” His pride will live another day, apparently. But he scrunches his eyes closed at his sudden realization. 

 

“I’m really sorry for not introducing myself. I’m definitely Jaehyun. Divine means and all that jazz.” 

 

“And I’m definitely Johnny. Voodoo and all that jazz,” he places his elbows on the counter so he can look Jaehyun in the eyes properly. And he knows his _priorities_ or whatever but Johnny’s arms flex beautifully and Jaehyun positively wants to sink into the floor and perhaps die. “I can help you. And I will.” 

 

“Wait, really?” Too easy, his brain is screaming. “Uh, why?” 

 

“Manners will get you far in this shop,” he starts with that air of certain charisma. Charm. “But I also want something in return.” Jaehyun nods so Johnny knows he can kill the suspense. “I want you to use The Sight for me. I wanna know my past.” 

 

“ _If_ I have The Sight and uh, not to be a know-it-all but weren’t you _there_ for your past? Why would you need me to tell you about something you’ve already lived?” It’s not exactly what Jaehyun thought he would ask for. They were all prepared to scramble for a human sacrifice. Ten volunteered their annoying neighbor. Taeyong didn’t second it verbally because he wants to be the responsible one but they all know how the eldest feels about their neighbor after the infamous Balenciaga incident. 

 

“I’ve been alive for a while. I’ve forgotten some things. Some things I’d like to remember.” He doesn’t elaborate further, which Jaehyun respects. For now. “And I’m pretty confident that you do have it, all things considered. Witches in touch with the divine are rare and full of potential.” 

 

Jaehyun can’t help but mutter a tiny ‘thanks’ before scrambling to move the conversation forward intelligently. “And that’s it? That’s your payment for helping me improve my abilities? Me helping you remember your past?” He’s wary of loopholes and play on words, but he’s also afraid to prod or poke in case this opportunity goes up in smoke. Now that it’s within reach, he wants so badly to master The Sight. 

 

“Yep. It’ll take some time. Weeks, probably months. I can’t promise perfection, but I can promise progress if you’re willing to put in the work.” _Probably months_ sounded better than thirty years to Jaehyun. “I’ll tell Taeil if he asks, but I have no obligation to volunteer information. So it’s up to you to keep it a secret if you want it that way.” 

 

“Okay,” Jaehyun responds before he can find a baseless excuse to back out. “Okay, it’s a deal. All of it.” 

 

“We won’t seal it until I figure out the specifics of what you’ll be doing. But come back tomorrow and I’ll have our blueprint.” Johnny turns around to fiddle with his radio. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have some NPR to listen to.” 

 

Of course he does. 

 

“So I guess I’ll see you tomorrow, right?” It’s a little surreal but if Jaehyun stops to think about it he’ll definitely have a bout of anxiety so he just lets the adrenaline steer him. 

 

“Only if you want to. But I’ll be here waiting either way,” Johnny reassures him. And what the actual hell. He’d sleep outside if he had to. He’ll be here by 5 am. He’ll never leave. 

 

“Bitchin’.” is what Jaehyun’s very smart man brain provides. 

 

He leaves before he can embarrass himself further. 

 

But at least he’s off the fence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was basically framing and character building and it is 4 am. unsure how many typos i made but thank you again for reading! i made a  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/strawberryguava) because i love talking about witchy bois


	3. hades - original mix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyun learns the full extent of what mastering The Sight entails.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so soft who am i. anyways this took forever and a half to publish and i am GARBAGE. but please do enjoy. the title's from hades by sonicc and yes its the bg music from the ahs coven frat party don't @ me

“Not to be a total Debbie Downer— because I totally support you and I’m super proud of you for taking initiative and stuff, like, that’s really cool of you to do! But, uh, are you… sure about this?” Mark is rambling as Jaehyun gets dressed. 

 

“Minimal offense, but you’ve been hanging out with Taeyong too much.” He slips on Ten’s old Black Sabbath hoodie, which he definitely did not steal when Ten first moved in. He’s just been borrowing it for six years.

 

Mark makes a face. “And yet, major offense has been taken.” The youngest sighs, flopping onto Jaehyun’s bed with the grace of a dead fish. “We’re allowed to worry about you, you know.” It’s genuine and honestly? Jaehyun has been soft as hell for Mark ever since they played the world’s most intense game of hide and seek when Mark first arrived. 

 

So Jaehyun plops next to him on the bed, pinching at a prominent cheek bone. “I know. But I got this. You’re all wasting way too much energy being concerned about it.” 

 

“You’re not a waste of energy, Jae,” Mark clarifies as he swats the elder’s hand away. He rolls his eyes when Jaehyun coos. 

 

“We just— whatever. Just don’t do anything dumb, dude.” 

 

“Ah, my favorite ancient Confucian proverb.” 

 

“Seriously. You know Taeil would level a country if something ever happened to you.” 

 

At the mention of the High Priest, Jaehyun sighs. “I know. Which is _why_ I’ve got this. And why I have a pretty decent coven behind me to bail me out if anything goes horrifically wrong.” Being a part of a coven can be liberating in the sense that you don’t feel like a complete freak anymore and that you have a place to belong. “That’s some Disney Channel shit” he can hear Ten say in the back of his mind. Jaehyun’s also found that it can also be constricting— the dependence and kinship can be a double-edged sword. One for all and whatnot. 

 

But he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t as nervous as everyone else seemed to be. _Fake it till you make it_ has become his life motto to quell the spiraling anxiety. It’s working for the most part.

 

“I’m gonna head out. I’ll text you.” He runs his hands through Mark’s hair before sitting up.Mark stays put.

 

Jaehyun knows the youngest isn’t convinced, so before he steps out of his room he sends him a look over his shoulder. “Try not to teleport to an ice rink in the middle of a hockey game till I get back.” 

 

Mark huffs. “That was one time!”He’s rewarded with a smile, though.

 

It makes Jaehyun think that everything’s gonna work out. 

 

— 

 

Remember when he said he thinks everything’s gonna work out? That was foolish and shortsighted.

 

“So you want to have sex with me, and then you want to kill me?” 

 

Johnny shrugs. “Well when you put it that way—“ 

 

“Is there any other way to put it?” Jaehyun may sound _just a bit_ panicked. They’re sitting at the counter at Johnny’s shop and Jaehyun’s wringing his hands so bad they’re starting to go numb. Deep breaths, you giant nerd, he tells himself. He doesn’t notice Johnny watching him, waiting for some semblance of calm before continuing. 

 

“The Sight is an ability that requires you to be _very personal_ with the divine,” Johnny explains, holding Jaehyun’s flighty gaze. “Ritual sex allows you to experience otherworldly pleasure.” The witch can’t help but blush to his toes. His weak virgin heart is not equipped for this. Dying could be pretty whatever. He’s been to hell before. No big deal. But oh god. Sex. Sex with _Johnny_. 

 

“While death _and resurrection_ lets you touch a place where the past, present, and future become irrelevant. Both methods are ways to elevate your being to a different place. The Sight can’t develop through purely earthly means.” 

 

All of it makes sense but Jaehyun is still internally screaming.

 

“That being said, we may not even have to do the ritual sex or resurrection. You seem acquainted enough with the divine, so the spells and PG rated rituals could be enough. And you’re not obligated to do anything you’re not comfortable with, of course.” 

 

There’s a pause. Jaehyun doesn’t realize he’s doing the thing with his face where his mouth forms into a flat line and his dimples poke at his cheeks almost unnaturally, but he’s doing the thing with his face. 

 

“You look nauseous,” Johnny observes. 

 

“No, no. I’m just… nauseous.” Smooth. 

 

Johnny smiles that dumb dazzling smile. “That’s a good first step.” 

 

“Stress vomiting?” 

 

“No. I mean, yes if it makes you comfortable, but I was talking about being honest.” Johnny gets up from his seat at the counter, disappearing into the backroom briefly and coming out with a #1 DAD mug. Jaehyun bites his tongue because they’re in the middle of a semi-important conversation. “You need to be honest for this process to work. Honest with me. With the divine. With yourself. Don’t expect anything out of this if you’re not open about your intentions or feelings.” 

 

“Sounds… therapeutic,” he settles with and sends Johnny a questioning glance when the mug is set in front of him. “Is this some sort of voodoo ritual juice?” 

 

“Yep. The taboo concoction of ginger tea. Straight from the depths of aisle eight at Target.” Jaehyun is a certified idiot, which Johnny must find hilarious because he presses his lips together to hide his smile. “I don’t take assumptions like that personally anymore. But the tea’s for your stomach. Witch vomit would sell, but I don’t think we’re comfortable enough with each other for me to bottle your bodily fluids.” 

 

Johnny has this weird ability to make any situation way less of a big deal than it actually is and it’s evidence of him being an angel or an apex predator. Either way Jaehyun thinks it’s hot. The tea is also really good. 

 

“In all seriousness, feel free to ask questions. I know we’re kind of on the same playing field. But. I also get that this is different than what you’re used to.” Johnny exhales. “An ability like The Sight can be intimidating for even the most experienced of witches. It’s okay to be nervous.” The smile on his face is ridiculously soft. It almost makes Jaehyun forget that they were just talking about the nuances of him dying. 

 

There’s a lot of questions, but none of them are of great importance at the moment. And about 78% of them are personal. So he figures the answers may come with time. They’ll be spending a lot of that together. 

 

Fuck. 

 

He needs to borrow some more of Ten’s clothes.

 

“So, um, my weak stomach aside. Can we start today? And hopefully not with murder or…. intercourse.” He half mumbles and half whispers the last part because he’s got the sexual prowess of a coconut. 

 

“If you’re up to it. We’ll start small— divination the first week paired with typical blood sacrifice. Then we’ll move to descensum for a while. We’ll also do incantations and sigil activations. And if nothing seems to be working after a few months then we can do the kinky stuff.” It’s meant to be a lighthearted joke but Jaehyun feels his heart go all weird. “If you want. No pressure of course.” 

 

“Cool,” he settles with after he chugs down the rest of the tea. It’s his whole _faking it till you make it_ thing. Impulsive, nonchalant Jaehyun who has mastered the Sight doesn’t overthink possibly having magic ritual sex with Hot Voodoo Johnny. That’s no big deal. “What do you want me to divine first?” 

 

It’s also not completely faking it. Divination was comfortable. Safe. Jaehyun knew he could do _that_ well. Johnny seems to understand this, so he doesn’t argue. 

 

“I lost a pair of my earbuds. Would be great if you could find them for me.” 

 

For once, he’s okay with being a glorified GPS.

 

— 

 

Blood sacrifices were cool and all, but constantly mutilating himself in the name of seeing the future is getting harder and harder to conceal. It’s not like he’s covered in gashes or anything gross like that. It’s just his left palm that’s constantly being bandaged via the first aid kit Johnny keeps in the backroom.

 

“Seems kinda… brutal.” Yukhei’s dribbling a soccer ball from knee to knee as he eyes Jaehyun’s hand. 

 

The witch sighs, digging his heel into the soft grass. “It looks worse than it actually is. Plus the only reason we don’t do blood sacrifices in the coven is because Taeil gets woozy at the sight of the stuff. It’s a pretty basic practice in the witch business.” Now he’s all self-conscious and whatever so he pulls down his sweater sleeves. It’s 80+ degrees out and they’ve been kicking a ball around for an hour, but he can’t wear anything else without risking Taeil or Taeyong blowing a fuse.

 

The blonde catches the ball and holds up his pointer finger. “First of all: it’s witchness. We all came to an agreement.” 

 

“We definitely did not.” 

 

“Second of all: good point. But can’t he, like, heal you or something? The scars don’t really fit your mochi-esque aesthetic.”Unsure if he should be offended by being compared to a squishy dessert, Jaehyun ignores that comment. 

 

“If he casts anything on me Taeil might notice.” Apparently the High Priest has a trained nose for all things voodoo. Which is equal parts terrifying and confusing. 

 

“So, like, is it doing anything yet? Woah, can you see how I’m gonna die?” Yukhei squints. “It’s a shark attack, isn’t it?” 

 

“Morbid. But sorry, I can’t exactly outline the details of your mortality just yet.” And honestly? Jaehyun is feeling more than a little discouraged at the fact that he hasn’t had a vision in more than a week. He knows he’s gone 20 years without having one before, but it still stings in that ‘you might be even more mediocre than you thought’ kind of way. “The divination is a lot easier. And clearer. But. You know.” 

 

Desperate to change the subject and get out of his gross sweaty clothes, Jaehyun snatches the ball out of Yukhei’s unsuspecting hands. “Let’s go back inside. Ten and Taeyong must have… tired themselves out by now.” With sex. They were having copious amounts of sex when Yukhei stopped by. Jaehyun is a compassionate person so instead of telling him to wait in the kitchen for Mark to get home from grocery shopping with Taeil as he himself relaxed in his room with industrial grade earplugs, he invited the younger out to bond over lazy soccer. Yukhei was cool, and Jaehyun finds his own big brother instinct swings into full effect when Yukhei breathes and exists. 

 

“Are they… together….? Or…?” 

 

“Try not to think about it too much,” Jaehyun warns and playfully ruffles Yukhei’s hair as they make their way inside. When his fingers brush Yukhei’s scalp he feels that weird mental indigestion again. Bright white light. The whole shebang. 

 

“You got a B on the anatomy test you took today.” 

 

“Oh _sick_.”

 

— 

 

When he tells Johnny about his second vision, the voodoo practitioner smiles so genuinely it makes his knees ache. 

 

“The power of going back to basics. And blood. Blood is important, too.” He spots Jaehyun’s hand. “Does it hurt?” 

 

“Oh. Uh.” Jaehyun tries to conceal his palm, always squirming under Johnny’s sharp eye. “No. The scars will go away in time. I’m good.” 

 

Johnny doesn’t buy it. And his disbelief is evident in the way he goes to the backroom like he always does when Jaehyun exhibits telltale signs of being an Awkward Virgin. He comes out with a jar of questionably colored sludge. 

 

“I’m not eating that,” Jaehyun deadpans. 

 

“You’re definitely not,” Johnny reaffirms before scooping some of the sludge onto two of his fingers. “Give me your palm.” 

 

Jaehyun does not because he has no idea what’s happening. 

 

“It’s swamp mud. Healing properties that exceeds any modern medicine. It won’t hurt.” 

 

That makes him relax a little more, so he slowly brings his palm up to Johnny’s hold. There’s a lot of trust involved in letting someone smear sludge on your blood sacrifice scars, he soon realizes. 

 

Johnny’s gentle with his touch and application. “We’ll rinse it off in twenty minutes. I should have given this to you sooner.”

 

“It… tickles,” Jaehyun can’t help but giggle out. 

 

“Yeah? Must be the alligator dung.” 

 

“The what.” 

 

—

 

Jaehyun sits up abruptly, desperately gasping to get some air into his lungs. 

 

“You came back quick,” Johnny comments as he kneels down to where Jaehyun sits on the floor of the shop’s backroom, which he’s discovered is also Johnny’s living room and kitchen. He’d be lying if he said learning this didn’t take away the some of the cool mystique of Johnny’s shop, but apparently Voodoo Kings eat cereal and lounge on uncomfortable couches like everyone else. “Hey, c’mon Jaehyun, breathe. Inhale. Exhale. I’m right here.” 

 

It’s the third time he’s descended into hell that week, and as much as he’s mentally accustomed to it, his body isn’t a big fan of being strung out between life and instantaneous deterioration. He gratefully takes the glass of water Johnny offers him, trying not to look totally ridiculous as he gulps it down and fights to not choke. “Thanks.” 

 

Johnny gently rubs his back and the touch is not as stress inducing as Jaehyun thought it would be. In fact, it’s almost comforting. 

 

“Three hours and twenty two minutes. I’ll make sure to get Guinness on the line.” Jaehyun can’t help but smile at the dumb joke. 

 

“I’m pretty sure ‘time spent spiritually separating and reconnecting with your body via the underworld’ actually wouldn’t be the weirdest thing with a world record.” He cracks his neck, tense from lying on the wood floor. 

 

“Sorry. Next time I’ll get you a pillow.” 

 

Why is Johnny so nice and considerate. Why does he insist on doing such things a mere three minutes after Jaehyun’s soul has reattached itself back to his body. He nods instead of garbling out whatever flustered mess is running through his still hazy brain. 

 

The voodoo practitioner pauses, and Jaheyun can see him bite the inside of his cheek in thought. “So what’d you see?”He hadn’t asked the other two times Jaehyun’s casted descensum. Probably because hell can be pretty personal, but he’s bled on Johnny’s couch so he thinks they’re past that point.

 

“Me.” Jaehyun swallows. “Walking in on Ten and Taeyong. Over. And over. And over.” 

 

“Yikes.” 

 

“In _my_ bed.” 

 

“I’m so sorry.” 

 

— 

 

The next check-in with Taeil consists of Jaehyun trying not to blurt out and beg for forgiveness for the fact that he’s gone behind the back of the man who raised him to hone an almost-extinct ability. 

 

Luckily, Jaehyun doesn’t sweat easily. 

 

“Is there something wrong, Hyunnie? You’ve been quiet around the house lately. More quiet than usual.” 

 

Oh god he wants to cave. He so desperately wants to cave. Taeil took him to the zoo when he was six years old and it was so fun. Taeil doesn’t deserve these _lies_.

 

“I’ve just been feeling kind of… tired lately. I think I might be manifesting a new ability soon,” he manages, adjusting in his seat and giving the High Priest a soft smile. 

 

Taeil mirrors it. “That’s wonderful, Jaehyun. Be sure to keep me in the loop. I’ll pay a visit to the council’s library to see if we can predict your new ability’s course.”He reaches into the fancy antique cigarette holder on his desk, pulling out a mango hi chew. Jaehyun’s favorite and Taeil knows that because when Jaehyun was feeling homesick when he was younger and wouldn’t fall asleep the witch would tell him that mango hi chews made him feel better and fuck. Fuck. 

 

Jaehyun takes the candy with a dumb, guilty grin. “Thanks Taeil. Um, I’m pretty beat. Can I go back to my room to lay down?” And wallow in his _ugly gross lies_.

 

“Of course. And Jaehyun?” Jaehyun just wants to leave this room. He does. He can’t deal with the pressure. “New ability or no, I still think you’re great.” 

 

“Uh huh.” His voice cracks because that’s just the best. 

 

— 

 

“Jaehyun.” 

 

“Hm?” 

 

“I can hear your stomach growling.” 

 

The witch sighs, opening his eyes and relaxing his shoulders. “Sorry. I overslept and had to rush out the door this morning. I’ll try to … make my stomach not be obnoxious.” 

 

“Is that why you’re wearing that yellow sweater?” Johnny’s voice is light and teasing and Jaehyun is convinced he’s 700% dumber around him. In his aforementioned rush he had grabbed whatever article of clothing he could, which also happened to be his old mustard yellow sweatshirt. Not exactly the prince of darkness aesthetic they were told to maintain. 

 

“You could have called. I would have given you the day off,” The voodoo practitioner states, standing outside of the various sigils drawn on his living room floor, tattered texts of incantations in one hand and anise seeds in the other. It’s the most theatric thing Jaehyun’s done in the name of magic other than that one time he and Ten tried to seal a spirit in the comically large stuffed rabbit Yukhei won Mark at the fair. 

 

Either way, it feels right. Albeit a little intimidating.

 

“I know. I just— really wanted to come in today. There’s been a lot of progress. I need all the help I can get now.” His stomach growls again and he pats his middle in an attempt to shush it. 

 

Johnny stares at him before setting down the texts and herbs. “Well you can’t do this stuff on an empty stomach.” He blows out the candles surrounding the sigil Jaehyun’s currently seated in the middle of. “You like breakfast food?” 

 

“Uh. Yeah. Why?” _Voodoo pancakes_ flashes through Jaehyun’s super mature brain. 

 

“Let’s go to Denny’s. We can finish this when you’re fed.” He digs around some kitchen drawers and pockets a some folded bills. When Jaehyun doesn’t move Johnny gestures with a tilt of his chin. “Come on. The divine won’t cooperate with us if I don’t feed you.” 

 

Jaehyun has always been a slut for french toast, so he can’t even argue.

 

—

 

That’s how he finds himself sitting across from Johnny at a booth near the window at the Denny’s two blocks away from the voodoo shop. It’s a gross, humid day out but Johnny’s hair is still perfect. It has to be some sort of dark magic. 

 

“Was it rude of us to leave in the middle of an incantation ritual?” Jaehyun questions after the waitress takes their orders. 

 

“The other side will get over it,” Johnny assures him. “Hopefully.” But he smiles so Jaehyun knows he’s joking.“But I really hope you’re taking care of yourself throughout this process, though. Your health is a factor in the success rate of this.” 

 

“He says as we sit in a Denny’s booth.” 

 

“Denny’s is veganism for the soul. Don’t argue with your elders. And seriously. You need enough sleep, you need to be eating properly, and you’ve got to be in the right headspace.” Johnny nudges one of the glasses of water closer to Jaehyun, reminding him to stay hydrated like the Prince Charming he is.

 

“I get that.” Jaehyun gnaws on his bottom lip. “It won’t happen again. I went to sleep late last night because we were playing Monopoly and Ten set the board on fire and it was… very stressful.” 

 

“Monopoly with a mind reader and a witch of the divine. A recipe for civility.” 

 

“We were optimistic.”

 

Johnny laughs and Jaehyun does too. “The Brady Bunch of the witching world.” 

 

“We’ve only known each other for a few years, but we’ve made it work.” Jaehyun never felt like Ten or Taeyong or Mark were outsiders when they first moved in, just missing pieces to his favorite puzzle. Sappy, but Ten isn’t around to berate him for it. 

 

“Taeil should be proud,” Johnny comments sincerely. It makes Jaehyun flush a bit. 

 

“Um, speaking of Taeil.” He wishes he could empty out just thirty percent of his total awkwardness. “Are you guys, like, close. Or anything?” Nice. Eloquent. 

 

“I mean, in the ‘you’re the only other immortal currently residing in this region’ kind of way,” Johnny raises an eyebrow. “We’re friends. We’ve known each other for a long time so it’s kind of inevitable.” 

 

“So not, like, more than that.” 

 

“I haven’t slept with your High Priest, Jaehyun.” 

 

The water Jaehyun was drinking exits his nostrils. 

 

“Oh my god,” is all he can choke out. “Oh my god. Oh my god.” 

 

Johnny’s calmly grabbing napkins to clean up the mess, biting back a smile. “We’re just friends. Besides, I’m way too scared of Taeil to ever be attracted to him.” 

 

Jaehyun’s overwhelming embarrassment is soon overshadowed by confusion. “He’s like. Two feet tall. Last night at dinner he told a knock-knock joke.” 

 

“Two feet of condensed witchy power,” Johnny clarifies. “You okay?” 

 

“Yep. Uh huh. The best.” There’s no hope of recovering from that mess but at least he knows that Taeil and Johnny haven’t engaged in coitus. It’s the least he could ask for. “Um. So how old _are_ you?” 

 

Johnny has mercy on his poor soul and allows the change in subject. “700 years? That’s rounding up though.” 

 

“Damn,” Jaehyun says without thinking. “I mean. No offense. That’s just. A really big number. Did you just… decide to be immortal one day? Sorry. Is that personal?” 

 

“A little, but honesty is the policy of The Sight, so I don’t mind. And, um, kind of. It was an impulsive sort of thing. I didn’t really plan it.” Which is a weird way to phrase the ultra-cool immortalization of the body and soul. 

 

“But this whole voodoo thing? That’s how you did it, right? Like what you gave to Taeil.” He just wants to know more about Johnny, who has been nothing less than a mystery the entire time. It was only fair— Johnny got his file, after all.

 

“I got my immortality straight from the source. Taeil got a vile of my tears in a bowl of Old Lady Myrtle’s soup. And,” he fidgets with his fork, avoiding Jaehyun’s gaze for once. “I just fell into this world. I don’t necessarily practice voodoo because I like it.” 

 

That raises even more questions, but Jaehyun doesn’t want to pry further in fear of making Johnny uncomfortable. They’re in a Denny’s, for God’s sake. 

 

“So what about you? You’ve been in the coven since you were a kid, right?” 

 

“Yeah. I got dumped there when I was five. It was cool. You know, being in a big mansion and being told I had special gifts and stuff. Plus Taeil always had ice cream in the house.” It’s nostalgic and sweet talking about it, but he doesn’t want to get all caught up in it. No matter how fond (?) Johnny’s stare is. “It’s all I know.” 

 

Johnny’s quiet for a bit, thinking like he always does, before he says something designed to make Jaehyun malfunction. “You should wear yellow more often. It brings out your smile.” 

 

Luckily, food is here to save Jaehyun from having a total mental collapse. Bless their waitress. He’ll make sure to cast a fortune spell on her later on. 

 

They eat in a comfortable silence, but Jaehyun’s still smiling like an idiot. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this chapter while rewatching the sixth season of degrassi and i was thisclose to inserting taeyong calling jaehyun cuckoo bananas. but sean cameron's hot.
> 
> twitter is tarocream and here's my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/strawberryguava) i


	4. they call it smokey taboo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go slow. The swamp is alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS TOOK 4539485 YEARS OF MY LIFE..... anyways listen to smokey taboo by cocorosie

Denny’s becomes sort of a tradition for them. They go every Thursday in the odd in-between hours of breakfast and lunch. Brunch doesn’t belong in a Denny’s, Johnny once said with a straight face.

 

Johnny always pays despite Jaehyun’s sneaky attempts to snag the bill. 

 

Johnny also always manages to get Jaehyun talking— whether it’s a retelling of some sort of childhood bone sprain or a rant on Mark teleporting around the house so now everyone has zero privacy— Johnny has proven to be an unreasonably good listener. 

 

“I just think we should be able to get a dog by now. We’re all adults. I don’t really see the big deal,” Jaehyun grumbles as he shoves a bite of french toast into his mouth. 

 

“Didn’t Ten almost light Taeyong’s shoes on fire the other day?” 

 

“I thought you were on my side,” Jaehyun whines. “All I want is a french bulldog named buttermilk. It’s not much.” 

 

“Yeah, I’m on your side. Just… prove to Taeil and the council that you’re all competent.” 

 

Jaehyun purses his lips. “You’re right. It’s a lost cause.” 

 

The voodoo practitioner laughs.

 

—

 

Peace is rare at the cardinal coven home. Jaehyun thinks it should be considered one of their ancient witchy proverbs because it has a ring to it. He also thinks the council should reconsider housing otherworldly-powered teenagers in close quarters but that’s neither here nor there. 

 

It’s been 58 whole minutes of solitary silence so he barely blinks when Taeyong bursts through his door with a melodramatic groan, throwing himself facedown next to Jaehyun on the bed. 

 

Jaehyun gingerly pats Taeyong’s back as he screams into a pillow. 

 

“There, there,” he halfheartedly offers, bookmarking his place in the Du Bois novel Johnny, whose literary prowess totally does _not_ make Jaehyun’s stupid heart flutter like the worst kind of butterfly, lent him. 

 

Taeyong’s hair is a fresh shade of chestnut, so Jaehyun prepares himself for the inevitable declaration of love being a sham and out-of-context Drake quotes. 

 

“You know what? You _can’t_ go 50/50 with no hoe.” 

 

“I think hot yoga would be a better way to channel your frustration, Yong.” 

 

The elder witch exhales through his teeth as he moves to sit facing Jaehyun, skinny legs tucked under himself. “God, just he’s so—“ he hears something shatter in the kitchen downstairs followed by Mark’s girlish shriek. 

 

“Did you just shatter a pitcher of iced tea with your mind.” 

 

“Sorry.” A pause. “Please don’t tell Taeil.” 

 

“We’ll just say Mark broke it.” Which was believable. “What did you guys fight about this time?” 

 

When Taeyong just purses his lips instead of answering, Jaehyun makes little nervous gestures with his hands in an attempt to get him to speak. The whole situation would blow up later if he didn’t get it out now, and Jaehyun would rather not relive the tree-through-the-living-room-wall incident. 

 

“Wanna go to Taco Bell?” 

 

“… Yes, but that’s not the point.” 

 

“Does the point even matter if it’s not a Crunchwrap Supreme?” Taeyong pats Jaehyun’s cheek. 

 

The touch sets off the newly familiar sensation of seeing something he definitely wasn’t there to see. 

 

“You fought over whether or not a cucumber’s a fruit.” He’s not sure if he’s surprised. Just tired. 

 

Taeyong makes various offended noises before going straightfaced. “Did Ten text you.” 

 

Jaehyun shakes his head, and Taeyong starts clapping his hands together when he speaks so Jaehyun knows he’s heated. “A cucumber is a receptacle for its seeds That means. It’s. A. Fruit. Ten eats cucumbers and he enjoys them so that means he actually does like fruit. Therefore, he should stop slandering the precious name. Of. Fruit. Thank you for coming to my TedTalk. Also!” 

 

He pinches the younger witch’s nose. It hurts but Jaehyun tries his best to not wince or involuntarily tear up. “Ow,” he deadpans. 

 

“You’re seeing the past now? I’m so proud of you! You’re making so much progress with thatsketchy voodoo guy.” Taeyong sighs like a nostalgic mother. Which he is. “Just yesterday you were kicking my butt at Go Fish. They grow up so fast.”

 

“His name is Johnny and he’s not sketchy.” The look Taeyong gives him makes his cheeks flare up. “Plus I can still kick your butt at Go Fish. So. Yeah.” 

 

“Irrelevant.” Taeyong holds his gaze. “But honestly. I know we were all… up in your fries.” 

 

“I’m begging you to never string together those words ever again.” 

 

“Well, I know we were hesitant. And protective. And we still are. But I really do love seeing you grow like this. I could tell that you were getting more powerful over these past few weeks. I’m proud.” And as nosy and annoying and emotional as Taeyong is, he’s a great oppositional half. He’s attentive and genuine. And he knows how to make an incredible plate of cinnamon rolls. 

 

“Thanks Yong. I feel… good.” It’s a vague and condensed version of _on the same level as the rest of the coven for once_ but Taeyong seems to get it, smiling and reaching over to tickle Jaehyun’s sides. The younger giggles, squirming in a half-hearted attempt to get away. 

 

“You’re so annoying. You always manage to lift my mood.” Taeyong rolls his eyes. “Worst pity party ever.” 

 

—

 

The thing about developing The Sight is that you can’t bump into someone without knowing what intersection made they five minutes late to work or what piece of furniture they were gonna stub their toe on tomorrow. 

 

After the second week of incantation spells, visions associated with The Sight were becoming normal and as tedious as it was, it felt good. He was making progress and that’s all he could ask for. 

 

So he’s got a box of intricately decorated cookies from the bakery across the way from a woman who’s convinced Ten is possessed. Despite this, the cookies still held their sugary dignity. The snickerdoodles decorated like cute deer are Johnny’s favorite.

 

“I bear gifts of royal icing and butter,” Jaehyun sing-songs when he steps into the shop in the early morning. Johnny’s behind the desk as per usual, but when he looks up at Jaehyun his smile doesn’t quite reach his eyes. 

 

Jaehyun immediately thinks the worst and his face falls. “Oh god. Are you on a diet or something.” He quickly places the bright pink box on the counter like it’s on fire. “I’m sorry. Just. Forget all this and give me ten minutes. I can bear gifts of bok choy and parsnips instead.”He's about to dash out the door to find the nearest farmer’s market but he’s stopped by Johnny’s ridiculously endearing snort and a strong (very strong, he files away somewhere dark and flooded with shame), distractingly large hand on his shoulder. 

 

“No. God, no. The gifts you bear are perfect.” He sighs. “Thank you.” 

 

The witch eyes him carefully, black hair a mess and t-shirt more wrinkled than usual and cheekbones brushing heaven’s ceiling but that’s definitely _not_ the point. “Not to be picky, but your enthusiasm is… underwhelming.” 

 

“Sorry,” he pointedly plucks a cookie out from the box and stares at the expertly piped woodland creature fondly. “Why do they decorate things so adorably if all you’re gonna do is eat them?” 

 

“I feel like you’re deflecting.” 

 

Johnny nibbles on the tail of his cookie. “You’re plateauing,” he deadpans. 

 

“Uh?” 

 

“I’m not sure if you’ll be able to improve with the current course,” Johnny clarifies. 

 

Jaehyun splutters. “But I’ve been having visions every day. Today I bumped into someone at the bakery and now I know they had hazelnut creamer with their coffee this morning.” Learning coffee add-in preferences through divine means _had_ to count for something. 

 

“And that’s exactly why I think you’re plateauing. The Sight should be able to see beyond yesterday or tomorrow. And you should be seeing _significant_ truths in people’s timelines. Their preferred coffee creamer brands don’t cut it.” 

 

The declaration deflates Jaehyun carefully blown up ego almost immediately. Ten has basically forced his tear ducts to go out of business but his whole I _don’t want to be a disappointment to my kind_ thing has something pushing at his eyelashes. He won’t cry though, because that’s not exactly what a Taeyong-proclaimed powerful witch does. 

 

Johnny is quick to bring him out of his lame self-blame. “I’m sorry. I thought the rituals I laid out would be enough. This isn’t on you, Jaehyun. I should have dipped into more ancient texts when I had the chance.” 

 

“Well, can’t we do them now? I’ve sat inside a circle chanting Latin eight hours a day for three weeks straight, I don’t mind working for this. Or learning Sumerian.” He doesn’t want to seem like he’s begging but his telltale lip quiver isn’t doing him any favors. 

 

“I wish it was that simple. I do. But rituals are dependent on their process— the order you do them, the things you’ve done before, the moon phases— if we do them now we’d just be making something mad.” And not in a good way, Jaehyun gathers from the way Johnny’s brow is furrowed in thought. 

 

He knows Johnny said it wasn’t on him, but that does nothing to stop him from thinking it is literally all on him. Stress eating is the obvious avenue to redemption. He takes his double chocolate chunk cookie out from the box and bites into it like he’s biting into his incompetence. 

 

“So what else can we do?” Jaehyun stares, but the voodoo practitioner refuses to say what’s on the tip of his tongue. “Johnny, please. I need this to work.” 

 

“The ritual sex and resurrection.” 

 

Jaehyun, betrayed by the double chocolate chunk and his own virginal tendencies, chokes. 

 

“They’re our best bet to get you out of this rut. I know these things can be…” Johnny puts down his snickerdoodle. “intimidating. And you’re not obligated to do them. We can keep at the incantation rituals an hope for the best, if you want. But I think we should really start considering the not very family-friendly phase of this process.” 

 

Everything in his body says to be an adult about this whole thing but the part of him that thinks Johnny is _very_ hot has his heart beating irrationally. And there’s the whole dying thing. 

 

“Sorry. That made me sound like a creep.” 

 

“No. I mean, it didn’t. You’re just telling the truth.” Jaehyun chews on his bottom lip. “Can I— can I just request something?” 

 

“Yeah, of course.” Jaehyun knows Johnny would bend over backwards to make this work, and even if it’s because he has a stake in this as well it still makes the witch feel all warm. 

 

“Can we do the resurrection first? And see how that goes?” 

 

Johnny stares. Squints. Then his eyes widen. “You’re a virgin.” 

 

“Or just keep me dead. That could work too.” 

 

“Sorry, I— I had no idea. I wouldn’t have— oh god.” 

 

“This is literally the last thing I want to be talking about.” If God could just do him a favor and cast him to hell right now, Jaehyun would appreciate it.

 

“Your first time can’t be with the _devil_ watching you, Jaehyun. Why didn’t you say anything?” 

 

“Maybe I’m into the voyeuristic thing! I don’t know!” 

 

“I feel icky.” 

 

“It’s really embarrassing, okay?” Jaehyun finally admits. “Like, really embarrassing. And yeah, it makes me nervous and I’m feeling another wave of stress nausea but if it’s what I need to do, then I’ll do it.” He sighs before looking Johnny in the eyes, more confident than he’s ever been. “I trust you, you know?” 

 

It’s the truth. He does trust Johnny. He’s done nothing but work hard on getting Jaehyun to be a better witch. 

 

“No pressure,” Johnny breathes. 

 

“No pressure,” Jaehyun assures. “I just need… time. And maybe to die first.” 

 

“That’s…. valid.” Johnny settles with. “We’ll take it slow. Not just the actual sex— because of course we’ll go slow but— the whole process. We’ll take it slow.” 

 

“Slow,” Jaehyun repeats dumbly. “Uh, how so?” 

 

“Like…” Johnny hesitates for once, and if Jaehyun wasn’t totally taken aback by his own bravery he might have sworn there was a dusting of pink across the voodoo practitioner’s nose. “Dinner? Maybe? Saturday? There’s this really good fried chicken place near that tarot card shop.” 

 

Holy shit.

 

“Did I overstep my boundaries? I’m really sorry. I try really hard to not be a creep and I—“ 

 

“I like chicken. Of the fried sort.” Jaehyun declares suddenly. “I— Yes. That would be. Rocking.” 

 

“Rocking.” 

 

“So what time? Are we meeting? For dinner? On Saturday. This Saturday.” 

 

Johnny smiles, sincere and calm as he reaches over to wipe some crumbs away from the corner of Jaehyun’s mouth. “Seven? Does that sound good?”

 

The witch tries his best not to short-circuit. “Seven at night. For dinner. That is neat.” Neat, he internally sobs. 

 

“Yeah, it is pretty neat.” 

 

Jaehyun pinches himself and it hurts like hell but he doesn’t wake up. Maybe this whole witch thing _is_ pretty cool.

 

—

 

The swamp sucks. It’s Johnny’s least favorite frog-friendly environment. The moss whispers wrong directions and the trees move around like it’s funny. He usually doesn’t like to venture through it by himself, but he likes to proposition and present incentive in person. 

 

It feel like he’s been wandering ankle deep in cryptic crane calls for years when he finally hears the telling hum of Stevie Nicks. Johnny breathes a sigh of relief. 

 

“You know,” he starts as a way to announce his presence as he pushes his black hair out of his eyes. “your welcoming committee could really use some improvement.”

 

Jungwoo’s twirling in the middle of a conveniently placed clearing, sparing Johnny a glance when he speaks up. “I knew you were coming,” the swamp witch declares with a smug smile. He’s barefoot and it gives Johnny anxiety. 

 

“And you still had me trudge through three miles of red mud.” 

 

“I’m worth it.” 

, 

“Uh huh,” Johnny says distractedly and holds up the empty jar. “I need more of your miracle muck. Thanks for the first batch.” He had used the last bit on Jaehyun’s leg after a ritual accident that he definitely won’t guilt himself for the next thirty years. Daggers could be slippery. 

 

With a hum, Jungwoo nods to signal that he wants Johnny to follow him. There’s no way they can be anywhere near an inhabitable area, but as the bog always does, it proves Johnny wrong andopens up to reveal Jungwoo’s herb garden leading a path to his hut of black ashwood. Johnny hates the swamp. Did he mention that. 

 

It plays favorites. 

 

“Is that mine?” Johnny asks as Jungwoo takes his time greeting his oregano and rosemary. _That_ is an old Janis Joplin sweater and even if he didn’t even notice that it was gone until now he’s decided that he’s missed it. 

 

“You never wore it. It’s mine now.” And that’s that. His dark blue hair bounces as he stands up and dusts his bare knees of whatever dried substance can be found on a swamp floor. “Is the mud all you’re here for?” Jungwoo skips down the path to his home and Johnny follows with just a little less pep in his step.

 

“No,” he admits once they step into the shack. It’s still cramped, but homey in the dried dragonfly wings and bottled toad slime sort of way. Jungwoo plucks the jar from Johnny’s hand and pulls a loose floorboard from the corner of his home, scooping the mud underneath it into the container with his bare hands. It’s typical Jungwoo Antics and Johnny knows he’s been living in the city too long when all he thinks about is cholera. “I need something from you.”

 

Jungwoo shoves the jar into his hands, and Johnny raises a brow when the smaller leans in close.

 

“Then what are you waiting for?” The swamp witch purrs, batting his eyelashes. 

 

Johnny smiles and bats his eyelashes back. “I need your resurgence.” 

 

He thinks he might have to work on his cutesy charm if Jungwoo’s sneer is anything to go off of. “I’m not doing anything to get put on Papa Legba’s _shitlist_ , no matter how good your stroke game is.“ 

 

“Well I personally think my stroke game is worth a spot on voodoo’s most wanted.” 

 

“You’re cute when you brag. I’m not gonna clean up your mess for free, though—“

 

“It’s not for that, I’ve got that handled.” Johnny interjects quickly, not bothering to back down even when Jungwoo is still a few inches from his face. “It’s for a ritual. I think it would be more effective utilizing another witch.” 

 

Jungwoo scoffs. “ _Another_ witch?” 

 

“Jealousy is _not_ a good look on you.” 

 

“Mm, but Iknow what you think _is_ a good look on me—“ 

 

“Jungwoo. Seriously. I need this ritual to work,” he sighs when Jungwoo blatantly ignores the issues of life or death and busies himself with feeling up Johnny’s abs instead. Some dried mud stains his skin but its not the grossest thing they’ve done together. “This is counterproductive.” 

 

“To your blue balls agenda?” 

 

“Are you gonna resurrect my magically inclined client or not?” He wraps his fingers around Jungwoo’s wrist, hoping to get him to focus. 

 

“It’s one of those coven witches, isn’t it?” Jungwoo lets out the most disingenuous laugh Johnny’s ever heard when he hesitates on his answer. “I guess your good taste doesn’t leave the swamp.”

 

“Your histrionics are, in fact, not a requirement of this particular ritual.” 

 

“Which one is it? The one with the dimples? You’ve always been a sucker for those.” Jungwoo shakes off Johnny’s hand to poke at his own cheeks in further teasing. Johnny won’t humor his definitely-not-accurate predictions. 

 

“Meanwhile you continue to miss out on a pretty good incentive,” the voodoo practitioner casually remarks. Jungwoo’s lips quirk up in interest and Johnny’s stare remains blank when the swamp witch turns to gracefully splay himself out on the bed to their right. The mattress’s old squeaking almost drowns out Jungwoo’s breathy innuendo. 

 

“Gonna pull out your _incentive_ or you want me to do it myself?” 

 

Johnny reaches into his pocket and tosses the small artifact that’s been poking at his thigh the entire day. It hits Jungwoo in the forehead. It takes a moment for his disappointment to settle, but when it does, Jungwoo picks up the object and sniffs it. 

 

His eyes go wide and Johnny can’t help but smile. Victory is best achieved with a jar of swamp mud held close to your chest. 

 

“This is Darcy’s tooth. How did you get this?” Darcy, Jungwoo’s favorite mother gator. She was taken by hunters a week or two ago whose mathematically inclined minds generated the brilliant conclusion that the bigger the gator the more boots it could make. 

 

Playing coy, Johnny just shrugs. “I know where they’re hiding her.” 

 

The purse of Jungwoo’s lips gives away his doubt. “Those superstitious hicks threw together some sort of protection bag. I’ve been trying to track her since they dragged her off. How did you manage to find her?”

 

“Had to cast some major cloaking negation and conjure some shadow dogs, but she’s around. Don’t think she’s alive anymore.” Not that it really mattered given Jungwoo’s magic fingers. He tuts. “But she’s also not a tacky sweet sixteen gift yet. So.” 

 

There’s a beat of stubborn silence, but Johnny’s been alive for 700 years and time has become inconsequential, so Jungwoo breaks first. 

 

“So I’ll have to seal that ritual resurgence deal with you before you tell me where I can find her, right?” 

 

“Oh, Jungwoo.” Johnny sighs wistfully. “You’ve always been the smartest witch in the swamp.” 

 

“I’m the only witch in the swamp, jackass.”Johnny holds his hands up in surrender, obviously satisfied with his seasoned negotiation skills. “I’ll do it. Good for one ritual resurrection whenever you need it.” 

 

The voodoo king stares expectantly. Jungwoo rolls his eyes before forcing a pained smile. “Good for one ritual resurrection whenever you need for _whoever_ will need it. Witch or whatever else the cliche black cat drags into your shop.” 

 

Johnny hums. “That wasn’t so bad, was it?” 

 

“Are we gonna seal it or what?” The swamp witch is back to his usual three decibel purr, and Johnny spits into his own palm before holding it out for a handshake. 

 

Jungwoo’s eyes dull. “You’re joking.” 

 

“The only requirement to seal a deal is for our fluids to mingle,” he reminds the other. 

 

“God, that coven witch has you wrapped around his little finger, doesn’t he?” That makes Johnny get all tense and defensive as if it’s true. Which would be preposterous and unprofessional and the worst. So he just shrugs because Jungwoo doesn’t know anything. He lives in a swamp and his only long-distance means of communication is smoke signals. 

 

“I could always just spit in your mouth, you know.” 

 

“Mm, is that a promise?” 

 

— 

 

It’s a general rule of thumb that Jaehyun only stops by when Johnny said it was okay to stop by— which is most every day. They had agreed that Jaehyun would come in every weekday in the early mornings and leave near dinnertime. He’d usually just text Johnny if he was coming in any earlier or later, or if he wanted to fit in another ritual during the weekend. 

 

But ever since their agreement to meet for dinner (in two days, which Jaehyun definitely does not think about every waking moment), Jaehyun’s feeling a little more confident in his ability drop by. Taeyong stress baked and he wanted to give Johnny a taste when it was still fresh. It’s a little after dinnertime, but if Johnny was asleep he’d just leave it in his kitchen. 

 

He uses the key Johnny gave him to open the shop. and announces his presence with a polite inside voice. 

 

“Johnny? Sorry for dropping by unannounced. I have a surprise for you,” he moves past the empty counter. Usually Johnny would manifest behind him at this point, or wander from behind the wall of masks in his usual disheveled glory. 

 

The backroom door is closed, which is unusual. As much as he doesn’t wanna come off as desperate, he thinks this banana bread constitutes as an emergency. 

 

“Yong made banana bread, and I think you’d really like it—“ So he’s given the door a firm tug and he’s managed to open it. But that’s the least of his worries. 

 

Johnny’s leaning over his kitchen table, a bloody mess of a person splayed on the dark wood as the voodoo practitioner holds a still beating heart in his left hand. There’s blood everywhere, and the room stinks of metallic gore. 

 

The voodoo practitioner pauses when he meets Jaehyun’s wide eyes. 

 

“I can explain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tag yourself i'm the dead gators. ANYWAYS thank you for reading. my twitter is tarocream so come hang out with me i'm a mess!!

**Author's Note:**

> *makes up my own lore because i'm a dumb lil goblin*
> 
> i've been wanting to write some sort of witchcraft au for YEARS and here we are. if you've watched ahs you know what the fuck is going on. all their abilities and the facts around them are totally not me it's from ahs coven aka the Bible. if not then i hope i'm clear enough. feel free to leave questions in the comments and thanks for readin bud.


End file.
